Confused
by marubang043
Summary: What will happen to Peter and Gwen after the kiss? Will they stay friends? Or become more? FIND OUT!


Confused: Chapter One

I DON'T OWN SPECTACULAR SPIDERMAN! DISNEY AND MARVEL DO!

Gwen walked away and got in the car, having just kissed her best friend. _Hopefully, he feels the same way…._she thought. She continued to wistfully look out the window as her thoughts consumed her.

"Something wrong, honey"? Her father, George Stacy asked. "You seem oddly contemplative after that kiss with Peter". "You have a major crush on him", he observed.

"Dad"! Gwen screamed, blushing madly. "Not helping! Besides, I've known that for a while now. It's just that admitting it to Peter was a challenge".

"I could tell. You were shyly glancing at him during dinnertime", George said.

"Could we just drop the subject"!? Gwen asked exasperatedly.

"Ok ok. I've had my fun. I just hope he figures out how he feels about you. I'd hate to see your friendship get derailed because there's no romance between you two. Your friendship is too good for that to happen, George said.

"I hope so, Dad. I hope so", Gwen replied.

"For what it's worth, you two would be great together", George said. "There aren't many like Peter these days".

"Dad, are you giving me your blessing"? Gwen asked dumbfounded.

"Yes", George replied. "If there was anyone I would like you to date, Peter would be at the top of the list".

"That's going to be a while", Gwen said. "The chance of a relationship with Peter is very slim. He seems to be going after all the Liz Allans of the world. He doesn't even notice me. I'm just his best friend. Nothing more…"she added dejectedly.

"Hey….." George said. "Don't talk that way. You have many admirable qualities even though you aren't as popular as that girl".

"Oh really"? Gwen replied. "Such as"?

"Well, you are smart and loyal. Peter may not appreciate your loyalty now, but he will later on when he's looking for someone to settle down with", George said with a sly smile.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me", Gwen replied.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Well, we're home", George said.

"Good. I'm going to bed. Gwen said. "Night".

"Night", George replied.

_Meanwhile, at the Parker residence_

_Oh man, Gwen just kissed me, _Peter thought. _What do I do? We've been best friends forever. She's pretty important to me. The question is: how important? Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually…..I hope. _With that, Peter went to sleep.

_The next day_

Peter woke up, got dressed and headed to school. He saw Gwen talking with Mary Jane and approached them. "Hey, Mary Jane", he said. "Hi-i Gwen. Can we talk"?

"Hey-y Peter", Gwen shakily replied. "Sure".

"I'm going to head to class", Mary Jane said. She could sense that Gwen and Peter needed to talk about something important.

"So"? Peter said nervously. _This is it Parker. Don't blow it._

"So"? Gwen said nervously as well.

"Um yeah. We need to talk", Peter said. _Smooth Parker, real smooth._

"Yeah-h, we do. Is it about the-you-know-what"? Gwen asked.

"Yeah-h", Peter replied.

"Listen, Pete. I don't know what came over me. You're a great guy and I understand if you don't have feelings for me. You'll always be my best friend", Gwen said.

"Look Gwen, I need time to process this. Up til now, you've been such a good friend to me. I don't want to ruin that" Peter replied.

"Okay. I can do that. Take all the time you need, Gwen replied. Just then, the bell rang, signalling the beginning of the day.

"So? Let's go to class"? Peter asked Gwen.

"Yeah, let's go", Gwen replied.

Their first class was biology, which was interesting. Peter and Gwen kept stealing shy glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. Mary Jane noticed this and smiled. Liz Allan, however, noticed this and scowled. Their next class was English, which was uneventful.

Then it was lunchtime. Peter and Gwen proceeded to their lockers, grabbed their lunches and headed to the lunchroom. As they were walking, Mary Jane intercepted them.

'Hey Tiger, is it ok if I talk to Gwen for a bit"? Mary Jane asked Peter.

"Sure, go ahead", Peter replied.

"Thanks, Tiger"! Mary Jane said as she pulled Gwen away.

"What was that about"? Gwen asked.

"Spill, girlfriend. What happened between you and Peter? There's something different between you two. You're not in a relationship, but not just friends either".

"Ok", Gwen replied. "It's like this: I …kissed him".

"Whoa…. What did he say"? Mary Jane asked.

"He said he needed time to process this and figure out what I mean to him", Gwen replied. "Regardless of what happens, we will remain close friends.

"That's good", Mary Jane replied. "Pete's a good guy Gwen. He'll figure it out sooner or later".

"I hope so", Gwen replied. "Either way, I want to be in his life. I can't imagine not being in his life".

"I'm sure he can't either", Mary Jane replied. "Now, let's let back to him before he thinks I've tortured you"!

_Meanwhile in the lunchroom_

Peter was just finishing his lunch when Liz Allan walked up to him.

"Hey Petey", she said.

"Hey-y Liz", Peter replied. _Wow she's gorgeous. But she's no Gwen. Yup, there's only one Gwen Stacy._ "What's up"?

"Oh, not much", Liz replied. "I need tutoring in biology and you're the only nerd I know. Plus, it gives us more time to spend together". As she said this, she put her hand on top of Peter's.

"Liz, as flattered as I am by your offer, I would appreciate it if we just remained friends for now, Peter said. "I need to figure out some stuff".

"Ok Petey. We'll start the tutoring when you've "figured out" these feelings, replied Liz. She got up and left the lunchroom with her posse.

"Oh gross! Why are you associating with Parker? He's a nerd!" Sally Avril commented.

"Yeah", Liz replied. "He's sweet though".

Sally said no more seeing that she could not win this battle.

_Back with Peter_

_That was a weird conversation, _Peter thought._ Well, I better figure out what I want and fast. I don't want two girls mad at me. (Spider sense goes off). There's a robbery downtown. Finally, some action to help clear my head!_


End file.
